


APH | 普洪 | Umnachtung（沉入夜色之中）

by Hilbert_space



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: Prompt: Five times Prussia was dead in a sense, and the one time he caught at a straw.Thanks to SENZA SANGUE，Alessandro Baricco# 国设，少许国人单向要素，少许对普奥洪，犬猿组，东西组（兄弟向，非CP意味）的描写# 没有角色死亡
Relationships: Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 16





	APH | 普洪 | Umnachtung（沉入夜色之中）

——————

1849.8

刚下过雨，太阳挣扎着浮出云层，像一只浑浊的眼睛，瞪视着地面。

村庄位于森林边缘，住在这儿的人很少。现在，泥泞的土路上出现了一条漫长的队伍，是由战败的革命军组成的。在这片筋疲力尽的寂静中，两名俄国士兵正将一个身材矮小的俘虏从队伍里拖拽出来。

领头的军官站在马车后侧，从手抄本上读着什么，直到他的士兵将俘虏押送到他面前，才抬起眼睛。一双深紫色的眼睛。

他和俘虏好像都认出了对方。两名士兵觉得奇怪，但不敢疑问，只是尽责地抓牢捆绑俘虏的绳索，以免他们的长官受到袭击。

军官做了个手势，士兵们将俘虏塞进马车。跟着上车的是军官。片刻后，队伍开始缓慢地向西移动。

“看样子，您有了一位追求者。”紫色眼睛的军官举起手里的东西，声音令人可怕地柔和。

俘虏竭力蜷缩在车厢角落里，尽管被他的话激怒，但更强烈、更本能的恐惧占据了上风：俘虏是个女人。

“好了，伊丽莎白。”

女人痛苦地闭上眼睛，嘴唇颤抖着，好一会儿才说出话来：“在哪儿？”

“什么？”

“你们杀了他，不是吗？在哪儿？你们在哪儿杀害了裴多菲·山多尔[ 1 ]？”

“瑟格斯伐尔。”

“……所以你们才能到这里来。”

“他和波兰人站在一起。”

“这就是为什么你正在这儿？因为波兰？”

“年轻的弗兰茨[ 2 ]邀请俄国帮忙镇压帝国内部的叛乱。是尼古拉[ 3 ]派我来的。”

“原来如此，维也纳说什么，你们就做什么。”

“维也纳的宫廷里只有贪婪，怯懦，欺软怕硬。被包围的时候，他们抱着脑袋往因斯布鲁克逃跑，尼古拉答应了他们的请求后，军人立刻开始残酷地鞭打平民甚至妇女——”

女人沉默地等待着她的敌人说下去。

“——这就是他们胜券在握时露出的嘴脸。假如这支十万人的军队被要求面对的不是您，而是那帮蠢货，我相信不会受到任何抵抗，而是令人恶心的，痛哭流涕的投降。”

“你却照蠢货和懦夫的话做了。”

“我尊敬您的勇气，我会善待你们被俘虏的人，我会请尼古拉给奥地利人写信，要求他们赦免，”俄国人用一种坦率，平静的语气说道，“但我为我的利益行事。”

“把我囚禁在维也纳，如何符合你的利益？”

紫色眼睛打量着她，好像在揣摩这是不是一个真正的问句。

“您瞧，这很简单，自由的匈牙利所留下的，只会是软弱不堪的帝国，它在普鲁士统一德意志的野心面前将毫无办法。我不会说那是我喜欢的结果。”

女人把脸扭到一边。

“您该不会在想，为什么普鲁士没有像我帮助维也纳一样，来帮助您？您还是完全没明白您在和什么作对？您在向所有戴王冠的人宣战，然而军队几乎都在他们手上。庆幸普鲁士人不在这儿吧，他只可能成为您的敌人。”

“所以说，我犯了弑君罪，这种罪名是不被赦免的。”

——————

1850.12

罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦从布达城堡的城垛往山脚望去。匈牙利叛军的十四名指挥官正成排地挂在深坑边的绞架上，一动不动。正午的光线向地面投出压扁了的阴影。

因为要一个个执行，行刑从早餐时开始，现在才全部完成。这还不包括从土耳其，意大利狡猾逃走的人。帝国的军事法庭对他们进行了缺席审判，结论是有罪。因此，那些空着的绞刑架也各有其主，且已经被使用：木梁上刻着流亡叛乱者的名字。他们将终生不得回到匈牙利。

这就是站在塔尔珀伊亚岩[ 4 ]上能看到的东西：尸体。

一个月前，普鲁士被迫在奥尔米茨向奥地利俯首称臣，放弃了与汉诺威，萨克森结盟的愿望。年轻的皇帝向世界充分展示了自己的主张：匈牙利人不会得到被兑现的宪法和自由，普鲁士也不会有机会从北方抢夺属于帝国的德意志邦，一切试图分裂帝国的做法，无论从内部还是外部，都是不被允许的。

然而，罗德里赫发现自己很难像整个宫廷正在做的一样，把这场牵扯五千余人的审判视作帝国值得庆祝的胜利。他比任何人都要清楚，这两场风波中，使匈牙利和普鲁士屈服的真正原因不是单独面对维也纳，而是俄国的加入。

现在，俄国选择帮助他们维护帝国的秩序。等到沙皇的胃口被满足后，他们又该何去何从？下一次，奥地利和普鲁士之间势必会有的下一次争斗中，伊万·布拉金斯基是否还会像今天一样支持他们？

罗德里赫不安地想起西里西亚和波兰的命运。玛利亚·特蕾莎巧妙地赢得了匈牙利人的骑士心，可狐狸一样的普鲁士仍然从他们和英国的指缝间溜掉了。今天之后，这么多的尸体，这么多的鲜血落进土地之后，他又要如何指望伊丽莎白愿意拿起剑，为帝国作战呢？

她依然是他的所有物，越过这个牢固，冰冷的事实之外则变得一无所有：爱，尊敬，忠诚……像极了他对瓦修·茨温利有过的所有错误。

——————

1871.1

“今天我们把普鲁士抬进他的坟墓。”[ 5 ]

男孩向桌子里面挪动身体，祈祷垂下的桌布能帮忙遮住自己。他进来的时候房间里还没人，现在，他不安地觉得男人们很可能不希望被他听见。

从狭小的藏身之处，男孩只能看见一双双脚站立着，围在一起，穿着几乎相同的靴子和制服，最好的那种，为隆重场合准备的。

这么说是真的，今天会是个大日子。

“陛下，您过于伤感了。”

第二个声音同样上了年纪，但更坚定，很有传统普鲁士军人那“即使面对国王也直言不讳”的品质。

“今天以后，我们是否还能称自己为普鲁士人，勃兰登堡人？和法兰克福，巴伐利亚被装在同一个筐子里？我们在向何处去？”

“他们会懂得如何匍匐在皇座之下。也许是几百年来他们唯一擅长的事。”一个新的声音。

悲伤的老人低声嘟哝了些什么，好像在抱怨他们不得不给巴伐利亚国王多少钱去修他那愚蠢的城堡。[ 6 ]

他们开始谈论南方人的软弱，然后是奥地利，法国，宪法。片刻后，一双双脚挪动位置，带着它们的主人离开了房间。

男孩立刻从桌肚里钻出来，冲进走廊，往那些有权势的男人们离开的相反方向跑去。他知道自己在往哪去。这地方不久前还是伤兵医院时，已经被他熟悉了。

人群的声音渐渐沉没。男孩在一扇不起眼的门外停下，看着里面。

房间里只有一名年轻男人，正在为出席典礼仔细穿戴：擦拭干净的靴子，深色军服，衣领上别着一枚铁十字，那种级别最低的，任何普通士兵都有机会取得的勋章，黑铁简朴的颜色，优雅地略微弯曲的弧线，在这座辉煌装饰的宫殿和空前隆重的气氛面前几乎有些不够格。

他摸了摸头发，银色的，凌乱地到处支棱着的头发，叹了口气，好像终于放弃了梳好它们的打算。他站起身，从桌上拿起什么东西——

男孩看着那双血红色的眼睛，紧张地听见自己的心脏正在反复撞击胸腔。

“路德维希？你跑到哪儿去了？”

男孩有些犹豫地走过去，握住成年人的手：温暖的，生机勃勃的感觉驱散了刚才的谈话给男孩笼罩的恐惧。

“你会没事的，对不对？”

“怎么了？”

“你会一直陪着我的？”

“当然。”成年人腾出一只手，抚平男孩脑袋上因为之前到处乱钻翘起的头发。男孩仍然严肃地紧抓着他另一只手。

“向我保证。”

“啊，我们已经说过很多次了，”男人伸手把小家伙抱起来，耐心地说，“只要你需要，我就在这儿。”

男孩一把抱住他，听到熟悉的笑声，终于放下心来。用不着再害怕了。普通人之中有很多人讨厌普鲁士，讨厌他的哥哥，才说那样可悲的蠢话。他没必要再原原本本地告诉他。

男孩的注意力开始转移：“那是什么？”

他的哥哥摊开手掌，让他拿起那串金属做的东西，有点像项链，只是朴素到简陋：链条和悬挂的铭牌都是铁做的。

“一位可敬的女士[ 7 ]把它留给了我。”

“什么时候？”

“还记得你曾经有过一个花环么？差不多就在那之后。”[ 8 ]

男孩端详着铁铸的铭牌：“这上面写着字。”

“是的。”

他不太明白句子的意思，但很了解哥哥语气中的珍视，所以他把它念了出来：

“我把金子换成铁。”

——————

1881.6

“您差点就要陷入麻烦。”

基尔伯特·贝什米特发现是素来和他不怎么对付的亲王殿下，一阵头痛，为把自己从没完没了的外交使节之间挽救出来的感激都消失了。

老人看着他，好像很明白他的心情，递给他一杯酒。

他没喝，只是看着楼下来往的男男女女。

“无聊极了。”他宣布。

“很遗憾您不能享受这样的夜晚，是我的过错，我们相处的时间实在太少。”

普鲁士人对老年人习惯性的说教口吻不以为然。他当然宁愿与赫尔穆特在陆军总参谋部彻夜工作，而不是听奥托解释不应该向维也纳进军背后的“外交需要”。

了解基尔伯特真实身份的人大多以为，威廉的所有幕僚中，奥托·俾斯麦同他最亲近，毕竟正是奥托在安排普鲁士的命运。真实情况却有些好笑：奥托竭尽思虑编织未来的同时，他扮演的往往是“把问题弄得更复杂了的军人先生”。

“我深感今天很适合向您稍作介绍，关于我的工作……我犯过错误，一度让局面变得尴尬。今天，我衷心希望我们将得到一个靠得住的计划。”

“您不必向我解释。”虽然基尔伯特不是亲王殿下的好学生，但他很信任老人对普鲁士的忠诚。

“您能理解的。简单的算术，我们要成为五个中的三个。”

“什么？”

“在五个中取得三个，就取得了大多数。德国需要至少两个盟友，以在大陆上获得安全。”

基尔伯特用不着再问“哪五个”。但凡有眼睛的人，都能从地图上得知答案：英国，法国，德国，奥地利，俄国。正在楼下彼此交谈的外交官们也回答了另一半问题。

“您选择了奥地利和俄国。”

“我必须承认这并非最好的选择，但既然我们在可见的未来失去了法国人的谅解——”

“法国先开始的。”基尔伯特不太高兴地说，回想起这个世纪初拿破仑带来的黑暗。在科西嘉人骑着白马踏进柏林，装模作样地表示对腓特烈亲父的敬意时，他可是失掉了大半领土，只够在挑衅下喘气的份儿。

“不论如何，割取阿尔萨斯和洛林，从政治上说是个失误。”

“您又想说我们伤害了法国人的感情。就因为我们打了胜仗。”

亲王殿下温和地看着他，完全不为他的厌烦而恼怒：“我只是说，这么一来，我们和法国在外交上就毫无转圜了，不过，您的意见我也赞同。”

所谓基尔伯特的意见，纯粹是军事上的考虑：阿尔萨斯和洛林不仅可被用于集结军队，而且离萨尔过近，留给法国人会成为大威胁。现在，法国人但凡试图进攻，同时不惊动比利时或瑞士，只有取道梅斯和孚日山脉之间的狭谷，他们只用守住斯特拉斯堡，法国人就会成为“钻进口袋的耗子”，束手就擒。

“我们不必担心与法国再次作战的结果。”

“好吧，就当如此，那么，我们只有在英国，俄国和奥地利之间做选择。显而易见，有一个是我们必须交好的。”

“俄国。”基尔伯特吐出仿佛卡在喉咙里的答案。

“您不太赞同这主意？”

他几乎是在咬着牙：“如果您也被一再地要求和某个喜怒无常却不能得罪的家伙交朋友的话。”

“我们的确指望不上俄国人能有什么帮助，可总要为了东面无法防御的国境线考虑。他们正与英国在亚洲争夺土地，我不想冒险调和那种争执。”

那就只剩下奥地利。基尔伯特忽然意识到了什么：“这就是当初您不赞同我们继续和奥地利打下去的原因？”

“您是说——”

“担心我们会像‘失去法国’一样‘失去奥地利’？”

奥托扬起眉毛：“我以为德意志人会更发现彼此间更容易相处。当然，在奥地利与我们竞争时，我绝对在为您服务，彻头彻尾，每一滴血液[ 9 ]。如果说有什么超出我预期的，就是您所取得的胜利之辉煌，和那个孩子的命运。”

“我不喜欢奥地利！”基尔伯特强调。

老人几乎要被他幼稚的表态逗笑了：“但愿那只是您的‘私人感情’，我们的外交选择，如前所说，几乎也是唯一的选择。奥地利现在很虚弱，只有求助于匈牙利人才能维持一点脸面，更别说对我们构成威胁。我认为这一步会是顺利的，然后，俄国会自动靠拢过来，这会使您好受些，至少比以前，我们单独和它结盟时受颐指气使或是背叛有所不同。”

“他们之间要是起争执，该怎么办？由我去调和？”基尔伯特感到不可思议。老天，早知如此，他宁愿德国永远失去的是奥地利的谅解，至少他对弗朗西斯个人还有那么一点好感。

奥托看着他，因为忧虑和房间里昏暗的光线，显得格外苍老。“那也正是我担心的，先生，所以我们必须格外谨慎。我曾寄希望于那个孩子，希望他坐在马鞍上，很快就能学会自己骑马——”[ 10 ]

“您是说路德维希？”

“是的。”

沉默落在他们之间。基尔伯特盯着酒液上摇晃的灯光，想起很久之前，赫尔曼[ 11 ]带领着骑士团跨过第聂伯河时钻进斗篷的风：湿冷的，包裹着沼泽和森林的气味。他成长的过程中，从来没有得到过“更好的选择”，如果说这是某种命运的话，他希望能帮助路德维希免于经受这一切。

“普鲁士先生。”

“亲王殿下？”

“我能看出您对那孩子的宠爱，请问，从经验上说，您……您们之间的私人感情，是否会产生更深远的影响？”

基尔伯特有些迟钝地看向亲王殿下。极少有普通人类能像这样，把他也当作人来考虑。也许他和奥托原本是有机会用“你”相称的，就像他和腓特烈亲父之间……

他愿意诚实地回答老人，但发现自己并没有什么“经验”，也许总是在结婚的罗德里赫比他更清楚真相——

那桩事实又一次向基尔伯特伸出了蛰刺，与其说是让他感到痛苦，不如说是愚蠢：某种程度，或者说很大程度上，罗德里赫和伊丽莎白的婚姻是由他在萨多瓦的胜利促成的。是的，他终于击败了奥地利，也确实帮助了匈牙利摆脱哈布斯堡的锁链，理论上说，甚至因此获得了独立，只是仍然需要和奥地利在外交上“共同进退”。

“二元帝国”的结局并未达到匈牙利人在四八年提出的要求，但基尔伯特也无法指责她接受了一个折衷的计划，事实上他们在这类事中很少有自主权。

他一直在避免看向伊丽莎白，虽然从人群中把她找出来非常容易，那头闪闪发亮的头发，被裙子时髦的设计整个裸露出来的肩膀：她看起来比被土耳其人打败之后的任何时刻都要好，都要……正确。

基尔伯特只能假设老人没有看出他对伊丽莎白怀有感情。他自己都觉得绝望得可笑。

“我不知道。”

老人叹了口气，好像庆幸于没有窥见之后的命运：“那孩子需要的，也许超出您的能力。不过只能换个时候再担心了，楼下的先生们正等着见我。”

基尔伯特看着老人离开。玻璃窗外是被黑夜包围的柏林，他眨了眨眼睛。忽然，到处都被点亮了：一个叫做“电”的东西在城市的街道上奔流起来。

——————

1923.6

女人从停站的电车前穿过马路，沿着多瑙河向北走。时候已经不早，只是因为夏天，天还很亮。她着急赶路，步伐很快，没注意到正被人跟着。

巷子尽头挂着酒馆刚油漆的招牌，把它正下方真正的入口弄得不起眼了。女人在那儿停下，用肩膀推开掩着的门，爬上楼。

过道上没有窗户，只有一侧有房门，也没有门牌号。她站在中间某处，从裙子口袋里拿钥匙。

楼梯又发出了被踩踏的叫唤，她抬眼看过去，停下了动作。

出现在楼梯口的是一个年轻男人，从举手投足的样子可以看出是个当兵的，很英俊，是那种叫姑娘们又爱又恨的人。他们就这么望着对方，隔着大概五米，十米。

“你是怎么——”

“我在电车上看见你了。”

女人想说什么，顿了一会儿，换成了别的：“在这里工作？”

“我……只是路过。我在休假。”

她低下头，摸索着打开门，往里走，又退出来半步。

“别一直站在那儿。”

男人这才往过道上走。他个子高，肩膀宽阔，过道很窄，显得他动作笨拙。他一走进来，女人就带上了门。

“我和房东说的是一个人住。”

“你还活着。”

女人有些生气地笑了：“你要只是来检查我有没有死的话——”

她想往房间里走，但立刻被一把抓住。两个人有些滑稽地挤在根本算不上前厅的位置里。

“我在巴黎没见到你，去布达找你，你也不在，城里到处挂着半旗[ 12 ]，该死的，他们怎么会要你住在这儿？”

“是我乐意！我自由了，我住够了宫殿！”

“伊丽莎白。”男人叫她的名字，要她平静下来。她挣脱他的手，走到餐桌前，揉了揉眼睛。

夜晚一点点地从窗口侵蚀着房间。

“这儿有没有灯？”

她向餐桌上方伸出手，把灯座挪到桌子中间。男人走到她面前，递给她火柴，又帮她把灯罩放上。他的手停留在离她很近的地方。她抬头看他。点着的灯在他眼睛里轻轻晃动着。

“你最好吃过晚饭了，家里连咖啡都没有。”

“我不饿。”

她想了想：“有一瓶帕林卡[ 13 ]，你能喝酒吗？”

“我在休假。”

“坐下。”她用命令的语气说，从碗橱里拿出酒，两只杯子。帕林卡很甜，适合夏天喝，那种黏糊糊的，令人困倦的夏天。现在还没有那么炎热。

她挨着男人坐下，把杯子推向他。他们安安静静地喝着，没有说是庆祝任何事或是为了任何人。

“我能知道吗？你要去哪儿？”

男人不明所以地看着她。她只好再说一遍。

“你说‘路过’，你要去哪儿？”

“结束了，这是在回来的路上。”

“你是不愿意告诉我，还是不能？”

“好吧，是俄国，苏联。”[ 14 ]

“那的确是路过。”

男人盯着她，因为酒变得更愿意说话了：“绕了些路。”

“为什么？”

“为什么？我需要见到你，就像这样，真的看见……而不是你的外交官或者米克洛什[ 15 ]说的几句打发人的鬼话。”

“我很好。”她伸手握住他准备拿酒杯的手，阻止他继续喝下去。

“你不是。我在电车上看见你，一下子就看出是你，但是，有些奇怪，你……变小了，像你刚去罗德里赫那儿的时候。”

“你还记得？”

“我还记得。”

女人试图说些轻松的话：“所以你又来取笑我穿着裙子？还是要鼓动我去打猎？”

“伊丽莎白……”他的眼睛古怪地变亮了，多了几个光点。

她慢慢地挨近他，双手环抱住他的肩膀。起初他被吓了一跳，接着才回应般地抱紧。他的手在她后背上来回移动着，像安慰哭泣的人那样。

没人擦拭的灯罩很快就变黑了，房间陷入昏暗，晕眩。夏天夜晚那种讨人喜欢的风轻飘飘地从窗子溢进来，让一切思考变得迟钝。

女人用鼻尖和嘴唇磨蹭着他脖颈侧面的血管，垂下手，把裙摆拉过大腿，露出膝盖，再牵起他的手，要他把手放在膝盖上。

他小心地握住那块骨头，惊讶地意识到她现在有多瘦弱。

“你喝醉了。”

“我想这么做。”她小声说，引领着他的手伸到裙子里面。

男人迟疑了一下，便接受了她的摆布，同时低下头，亲吻她的嘴。她发出被压住时的那种声音。

他停下来，不安地说：“我做错了？”

她奇怪地看着他，又立刻明白了是怎么回事，感到某种粗糙的，接近于高兴的情绪紧绷在心脏上。直到他亲吻她的脸，她才发觉自己在流泪。

男人向她道歉，为各种莫名其妙的原因。她只是听着，根本没去理解。等到他说完了，她也把衬衫扣子都解开了。她往前低一点头，让上衣从肩上滑掉。

他看着她，显然不知道该怎么做。她只好自己把头发捋到背后去，露出身体，有点羞愧。现在远不是她最动人的时候。

他再凑近亲吻她时一切感觉都对了：野心勃勃，横冲直撞的吻。

基尔伯特睁开眼睛，之前喝的酒还在让他头晕。他小心地往后挪动，直到部分身体悬在床沿之外，不能再后退了。动作必须小心翼翼，床实在是很窄。

女人仍然睡着，身体轻轻地随着呼吸起伏。他刚退开，她就下意识地挤过来，固执地要躲在他怀抱里，尽管这么做一点也不舒适：两个人都很消瘦，紧贴在一起时好像是握着彼此的骨头。

他让手掌停留在伊丽莎白的大腿上，感受着皮肤上的温度和液体顺着大腿流淌的痕迹，舔了舔嘴唇。酒的甜味。

各种各样的事情在他脑子里浮起，下沉，应该都是相当重大的事，却只有着朦胧的影子。他和她东倒西歪、四分五裂的土地，饥饿，贫穷，耻辱，被往不同的方向捆缚着，茫然，无能为力。

基尔伯特看着她鬈曲的头发，有些幼稚的脸，觉得混乱：对他们来说，变“年轻”是完全的坏事，意味着软弱，受支使，无法独立。也就是说，现在的匈牙利，伊丽莎白，为了生存只能让渡自己的命运，她甚至没有做选择的余地：附近唯一的大国只剩下德国。

他当然幻想过伊丽莎白受他保护，他能做得比罗德里赫更好，因为他比罗德里赫更强大……却怎么也没想到它会这样嘲笑地实现。在他的货币崩塌到一文不值，他的军队被严酷地限制，他没有了国王，不知该为谁效力，甚至不知道自己应该叫什么名字的时候。

——————

1942.11

黑色的烟柱在原野上空缓缓升起，没入血红的云层。红色并非因为太阳，而是被炮火打击的，熊熊燃烧着的斯大林格勒正倒映在低矮的云层表面上。

这座城市拥有一个强硬的，光芒夺目的名字，现下却毫无疑问是一具尸体。只有一些……“老鼠”，在这具残缺不全的，可怕地肿胀着的尸体中四处钻行。

基尔伯特就是其中一只“老鼠”。他站在走廊上，身后的两把椅子之间散落着烟头。窗外，伏尔加河近在咫尺。

不祥的预感从每一个伤口向他挤压着。那些本该很快好起来的伤口。他很清楚自己的糟糕状态是更重大危机的指示器，但指向哪里……他完全不知道。自从1932年7月，百般折腾的国会选出的总理上任后立刻废黜了普鲁士由“魏玛联盟”执政的可怜政府，他已经什么都不能代表了。现在，他正在国防军里。那些为霍恩佐伦们服务了数百年的家族出身的，同时知晓他身份的军官对他还抱有些敬意。仅此而已。他并不比任何一个普通尉官更自由。

他看向血红的天幕，由于那热烈的颜色荒谬地感到温暖。

“长官！”

低声呼唤着他的是列兵舒尔茨，是那种受过良好教育的年轻人，有头脑，但不够勇敢，也许东线会把他锻炼得勇敢，或是慈悲些，让他痛快死掉。

他们伸手碰触帽沿互相致意。[ 16 ]

“有人找您，说是从沃罗涅日过来的。”列兵接着说，有些困惑。沃罗涅日并不是通常向他们带来命令的地方。但基尔伯特立刻就明白了。

士兵们的房间里，一个穿着斗篷的小个子正向众人散发烟卷。基尔伯特走到她跟前，怀疑地看着她，好像希望她是别人假扮的。

伊丽莎白放下肩上的步枪，抱在怀里，坐到他身边。从尸体手里拿到的苏联人的枪。战斗进行到这个地步，双方都能比较熟练地使用彼此的武器了。

“你怎么不说话？隔壁就是苏联人？”

他在想从沃罗涅日走过来，正常情况下也得花上一周。这家伙有多少次机会被狙击手打死？又是怎么穿过正在激烈巷战的城市的？

“基尔伯特？”

“怎么找到这儿的？”

“问人。”她简单地说。

“你得尽快离开。”

“为什么？”

“这儿太危险。”

“我看见了女狙击手和女坦克手。”

“这不一样，”他停顿了一下，“她们在为保卫家乡作战，她们……没有别的地方可去。你不应该在这儿。我们都不应该在这儿。”

他说得很小声，士兵们甚至没往他们坐着的地方摆一下脑袋。

她不引人注意地向他伸出手。因为连续行军被弄脏了的，有着伤痕的手。

“你还没和我解释你怎么不在飞行大队了。”

基尔伯特想起夏天时因为取得勋章获得的休假，那遥远得像是几百年前的事情。“他们禁止被苏联人瞄上的王牌继续升空作战，万一被击坠，不利于……宣传。飞行员们想要我做联队参谋，然而我和戈林[ 17 ]都不太喜欢对方。”

“他们就把你派到这儿来了？”

“他们不是把你也派来了？”他还以为布达佩斯很安全。

“战线很长，连米克洛什的儿子[ 18 ]也在沃罗涅日。我必须告诉你，我们的士兵太少。我从不知道什么样的战斗会需要这么多人。”

“和俄国人的所有战斗。”他疲惫地说，已经看见了和伊万·布拉金斯基玩“胆小鬼游戏”的下场：他们都会在那个大家伙倒下之前流干血，死掉。

“事情不会很快结束。”

基尔伯特点头，为有人和他分担这个沉重的事实感到些许轻松。那条近在咫尺的河……他已经知道他们不会有机会越过那条河，他，他的士兵都疲惫到了极限。但他不知道“上面的人”要花多久才能放弃他们的打算。

伊丽莎白发出干哑的笑声：“所以说，我们要一同去死了。”

“你现在想走开还来得及。”

她摇了摇头。“他们直接杀死俘虏。”

这么说，“你看见了。”

在这片平坦，荒凉，难以防守，后勤无法指望的原野上，作战双方为了取得优势无所不用其极。俄国人按照几个世纪以来的传统，在撤退时将村庄烧成灰烬。他们很快也学会了“焦土”。狙击手握有数百条人命，一旦被抓获，也会被百倍报复。他们都不再保留俘虏，因为根本没有多余的口粮配额。最糟糕的是冬天，雪一直下到马肚子下面，而他们的制服里根本没有真正的棉花[ 19 ]。因为汽车都开动不了，他们只能用牲畜运送汽油。有的士兵因为把苏联人那种能遮住耳朵的帽子拿过来戴，被自己人误杀。

在东线，想活着就必须失去神智。

炮弹阵雨般的呼啸终于结束了，现在，只剩下河岸边的防空炮还在对着看不见轰炸机的天空七零八落地发出砰砰声响。血红被没有温度的黑代替了。

——————

1944.10

伊丽莎白从剧烈的疼痛中醒来，嘴里都是血的味道，后颈像是断开了。她不得不用双手捧着脑袋才勉强坐起身。

有人朝她脸上凶狠地打了一拳——也许更多，她记不起后面的事。现在，她眼前仍然闪烁着一道一道的黑色。

“匈牙利小姐。”

奥地利口音的德语，但远不像罗德里赫那样彬彬有礼。

她看向说话的人，厌恶地发现正是之前打了她的军官：别着党卫军的SS领章，左脸有一道可怖的刀疤。

上将先生……被带走了？

“您不该阻拦我们的工作。”军官打量着她，像猎豹舔舐着它不忙于吃掉的猎物。

她意识到这人正是抓捕了米克洛什的小儿子米奇的头目，斯科尔兹内[ 20 ]。昨天，他以此逼迫米克洛什停止与苏联和谈，但老人坚持发表了停战广播。

军队几乎立刻就闯进了布达城堡。

“战争结束了。”她说。

“他会改变主意的。”

“改变什么？我们失败了，承认吧，让它停止。”

“我在到这里来的路上几乎没有受到阻拦，匈牙利小姐，您和您的上司在背叛盟友时如此漫不经心？”

当然，人们不知道米克洛什在秘密计划向苏联投降。听了下午的广播，他们一定还沉浸在震惊中。震惊，然后如释重负。

军官伸手牢牢钳住她的脖子，听到她痛得大叫，满意地笑了。

“真不明白我们为什么会需要你们，如此普通，虚弱。”

她在晕眩中努力理解着。他是不是说了“你们”？

从七月起她就没有再收到基尔伯特的消息。也许他已经被包围，被俘虏，而柏林并不关心。

她发现自己比害怕布拉金斯基更害怕眼前的制服。

“他在哪儿？”

军官感兴趣地看着她：“您是在和我谈条件吗？最迟今晚，就会有一个听话的匈牙利新政府了。我们用不着乞求您的意见。”

“我要见他。”

“看来您和他鬼混的时候染上了相同的毛病，你们真该被关在一起。”

“你们把他关起来了？！”伊丽莎白震惊地看着军官。

“他被判有叛国罪。”

“天啊。”她几乎要因此发笑，“他在前线作战。你们知不知道他是你们的——”

“他只得到失败。东线的失败只能有一种解释，那就是叛国。”[ 21 ]

伊丽莎白的心变得冰冷了。军官还在往下说。

“他组织军官谋杀元首，同样是失败。所以他现在只配像牲畜一样被挂在钩子上。”[ 22 ]

——————

1945.2

国会大厦中一处被匆匆打扫出来的房间。墙壁奇怪地空荡，有人把不合时宜的画像取走了，还没来得及挂上新的。唯一能欣赏的事物是窗帘后面浑浊的多瑙河。

伊万·布拉金斯基坐在办公桌旁边，正在用一小块从《红星报》上撕下来的纸卷烟。他已经看完了指挥部抄送来的所有报告，有权利稍事休息。

一个年轻女人出现在房间打开的门前，有些茫然，好像是被抛下的，不知该往哪去。

伊万捏着卷好的烟，忘记了点着。他看着门口的女人。他曾经见过她，很多次，所以能看出她现在糟透了：失去了光泽的眼睛，蓬乱的头发，脸上有一些划痕和淤伤。

“请进。”

女人蹒跚着走进房间，像一头刚刚学会走路的马驹。

伊万让身体靠在椅背上，做出手势让女人在他对面的椅子里坐下。她一动不动，没有领会他的好意。

“伊丽莎白，”他轻柔地说，“为了见到您，三个月，整个冬天。”[ 23 ]

她沉默地站在那儿，眼睛里毫无感情。他接着说。

“我很惊讶，几乎被吓着了，您的人像疯了一样在作战，直到我们把罗马尼亚方面军撤换下去。”

她沉重地呼吸着，肺里发出不健康的声音。他看向她，等待着，很耐心。

“他现在算是在您那边了？”她的声音刺哑，嘲讽。

“我没想到你们之间的矛盾有这么大。”

女人的声音开始颤抖：“您任由他侮辱我。他们。您就在一旁看着，什么也没说，走了。”

“如果这是停止您关于特兰西瓦尼亚那些胡话的唯一办法，我很遗憾。”

“您是在说，您赞同他们的野兽行径？他，他们，一个接一个，所有人都在笑。”

“我不得不说，是您咎由自取。”

“我咎由自取。”

苏联人短暂地闭上眼睛，好像正在把什么东西从身体深处掏出来。“别苛责我离开，我看过太多了。您也许很难想象，在斯大林格勒，我的人——”

“我在那儿。”

“什么？”

“那时我也在那儿。”

那双深紫色眼睛里燃烧着平静的火焰。“没错，他们把您也派去被冻死。那我们就是在说同一件事了。只要您还记得。”

“您指哪一部分？”

“我在那儿开坦克，”苏联人用一种陷入回忆的口吻说，“他们来不及生产，坦克上甚至没有油漆。有时候，得在战场上修理，是的，被你们打坏了，然后还得冒着你们的攻击修理好。这就是东线，什么可笑的事情都会发生。”

他停顿了一会儿，女人等着。再开口时，他声音有些激动。

“那些罗马尼亚人，走了很远的路来这里，随时会死，支撑他们的只有复仇心。您指望什么？他们用温柔的方式对待您？这就是战争，整件事情……它把我们所有人变成野兽！是您开始的，对不对？是你们祈求战争来到大地上！您得到过您想要的，现在，也应该咽下您不想要的，咽下，闭上嘴。”

伊万·布拉金斯基喘着气，环顾四周，好像刚刚发现自己在说话中不知不觉地站了起来。他滑进椅子。女人木头一样地站着。

“坐吧，请坐。”

女人摇晃着坐下。

“那件事情，您明明很清楚。”

他稍稍坐直身体。“的确，差不多一百年前，我们在那儿见过。可您失败了，一次，两次，三次。接受吧。”

而女人想起的似乎不仅仅是一百年前。“很多次，您不会明白……”

“是的，我不明白，我以为是基尔伯特冲昏了脑子，在所有盟友里如此明显地偏袒，原来他才最清楚您的弱点。他承诺把那片土地给您，一半的承诺[ 24 ]，您就心甘情愿地向他张开双腿，听任玩弄——”

“不要。”女人警告地瞪视着他，眼眶通红。

“我认为，那个所谓一千年的帝国，没有带给您任何好处。我很同情您，一直以来，我都很喜欢您的勇敢，您那些为纯粹的欧洲人所害怕，我却能理解的勇敢。可您很愚蠢，总在错误的时候顽固，错误的时候柔软。这一次，比您选择追随罗德里赫还要糟：婚姻至少是体面的，比如留在我们脚下的东西。”[ 25 ]

“我并没有什么选择。”她轻声说。

“什么？”

“我的选择，但凡不符合你们的心意，就会被合力掐死。”

伊万·布拉金斯基看着她，想起她曾反抗奥地利人强加给她的命运，想起她曾是世界上第二个苏维埃。那时他自顾不暇，只能看着她虚弱地冒出几颗火星，熄灭了。

他走到办公桌前，俯下身子，伸出手，摸了摸她脸上的淤伤。她害怕地看着他。

“我可以照顾您，在他们面前……只要您一心一意的。我很快会找个人来和您作伴。”

——————

1945.3

哥特哈德·海因里希[ 26 ]在清晨的街道上走着。行人很多，只是不和他往一个方向。

他们也许在赶着领配给，去兵工厂上班。赶在美国人的轰炸机把道路再次毁坏之前。他们必须去上班，这样才有工作，食物，生存。战争就凭这种荒谬的方式苟延残喘。

因为炸弹，街道有些地方着火了，有些地方水管破裂。人们正在沉默地修理，好像习以为常。还有被盟军一同投放下来的传单，模仿着帝国轰炸英格兰时的语气：

投降还是毁灭。突尼斯还是斯大林格勒。巴勒莫还是汉堡。生还是死。

哥特哈德加快了步伐。一场重要的会议正在郊外等待他出席。他必须在九点的狂轰滥炸之前赶到。

梅赛德斯轿车在森林里的一处别墅前停下。它之前应当是帝国的某个党魁消暑作乐之处，随着战事吃紧，那些人朝着帝国96号公路逃往巴伐利亚，才被军队征召用于作战。

哥特哈德走进屋子，看见其他人都穿着国防军而不是党卫军的制服，松了口气。这会是一场真正的战事讨论会。

让他迷惑的是，有一副生面孔正在大方地打量着他，同时手碰帽沿，向他致意。

这个苍白的，好像不太健康的家伙对于够格参加会议的军官来说太年轻，实际上，他的穿着和普通士兵没什么差别，而且很不整洁：制服都磨破了线，靴子上溅满泥点。

没人介绍或解释。哥特哈德走到长地图桌前，开始看摊在上面的东西。

首先进入视线的是一张完全用英文标识的地图，显然是刚从盟军那里缴获来的，他第一次见到。上面写着“日食行动”[ 23 ]。

那个年轻人站起身，从一个不便利的方向俯身看向地图。“我希望大家喜欢知道死刑要如何判决。”

哥特哈德注意到那些直指莱茵河和奥得河的箭头，不禁皱紧眉头。从那上面看，美国人和苏联人距离最近的地方大概只有九十公里。

另外的参谋开始报告他们估计的兵力对比：步兵，装甲兵，炮兵，空军。苏联人在如何建立桥头阵地。今年洪水泛滥的季节。剩下的人安静地听着。

休息的时候，年轻人走到他面前，掏出烟盒，在底上敲了敲，让其中某一根弹出来。哥特哈德看着他血红色的眼睛。

“您是那个……普鲁士人。”

他点点头：“很高兴见到您，海因里希将军。”

他有点儿震惊，没想到军官团中窃窃私语的事会成真。一时间，他脑海中蹦出千万个问题，说出口的那个则实在不怎么明智。

“您之前都在哪儿？”

“监狱，勒尔特街上。据说我是施陶芬伯格的党羽。我应该被吊死，直到他们发现……这事儿有些难办。”

他不知道该说什么了。年轻人给自己点上烟，吸了一口。

“那么，您呢？”

“我刚从匈牙利北部回来，和第一装甲集团军。”

“这么说，那儿已经结束了。”

“结束了，”他有些沉重地说，感到抱歉，但也不想批评手下的士兵，“我们的人尽了力。”

年轻人好一会儿没说话，香烟烧了一大截，灰烬掉在地上。哥特哈德忍住了没提出疑问：南方的战事虽然是比较沉重的打击，但也应该早就从广播里听过。

又过了一会儿，他听到年轻人问他：“您对局势有什么看法？”

“正确地去做的话，我们能够抵挡一段时间，十天，二十天。”

“您是说用上那些男孩的性命，可以稍稍延缓我的死期。”

“那是元首的打算，而我尽力不让它发生。”他大胆地说，又立刻察觉到话里另外的意思。“等等，您难道会……”

“我不知道，也许死掉并不坏，因为那以后总是更糟。”

他们沉默地坐着的时候，春潮正在松动勃兰登堡的沙土地。

哥特哈德想起接到元首要他卫戍柏林的命令时，他的手下看向他的同情眼神。元首为什么要把柏林作为自己最后的要塞？这座城市从不喜欢他，最多的时候，也只有两成选民给他投票，当然并不完全出于明智，只是某种根深蒂固的，普鲁士与波西米亚，巴伐利亚的相互仇视罢了。

他感到自己像一头待宰的羔羊，他们所有人。之前，他们被解职，冷落，囚禁，现在又被拿出来当作盾牌。

他别无所求，只愿能尽快结束。

房间里有参谋在收找美国人的电台，哥特哈德从电流的声音之间听到一首歌，那种时髦的，总是在电台里打转的歌，连他也分辨得出来，叫做《这将是一个没有结束的春天》。

——————

1948.3 [ 28 ]

也许是被轰炸过的缘故，变得光秃秃的纽伦堡正在忍受一场格外寒冷的雨。

伊丽莎白站在法庭镶着木板的走廊上，她能听见沙沙的雨声，房间里隐约的说话声，脚步声。

门打开了，她看见老人走出法庭。

“上将先生。”

老人向她露出微笑，有些惊讶：“我的孩子，他们也要求你来作证？”

伊丽莎白想要哭泣，在她麻木了很久，几乎要忘记那是什么感觉之后。

“我来见您。”

“我很好，”他亲切地说，“在巴伐利亚，魏尔海姆，很安静，有一些老朋友愿意照顾我，让我不至于穷困潦倒。”

伊丽莎白曾经因为他在特里亚农条约上签字，因为他凭借罗马尼亚人的帮助扫开对手，登上城堡山而厌恶他，宁愿自己一个人住在佩斯。她甚至不愿意称呼他“上将先生”。

而他一直称呼她为“我的孩子。”

他平静地说着，好像并不需要她的回答：“为了到这里来，我思考了一切。是的，我做过违背我本意的事，因为没有别的办法，更好的办法。我也犯过错误，我让伊斯特万去了斯大林格勒，还有你，伊丽莎白。如果我能早知道你们将在那儿死去。”

他摇着头，让伊丽莎白想起她从斯大林格勒回来，在城堡山上的卧室奄奄一息时，老人坐在床边，看着她，说他决定退出。

“出于各种原因，他们打算不判我有罪，而我不会再向你奢求谅解。你只要知道你是我的孩子，最重要的孩子，我向你献出了我的一生，我儿子的生命……所有的东西，但还不够。我抛下你离开，让你独自忍受命运。”

伊丽莎白很清楚老人不可能再回到匈牙利。南斯拉夫数次要求引渡他去接受审判。

“是的，你们都离开了，只留下我。”

老人温柔地看着她，明白她在说什么：“他会回来的，很快。他们总是需要一个人，拿着武器，站在最前面。这就是他赖以为生的用途。”

他们沉默地看着对方。伊丽莎白问了最后一个问题。

“这之后您想去哪儿？”

“某个能看见海的地方。”

——————

1955.5

基尔伯特在摇晃的，裂开的地面上一路狂奔，身后是低沉的号叫。他拼尽全力跑着，试图比连接在一起的地雷弹爆炸更快。

他失去平衡，摔倒，一些坚硬的碎片泼溅到他的后背上，然后是温暖的液体：弹片使他流血。一阵剧烈的颠簸。

他醒了，眼睛被异常明亮的光刺痛，接着他发现自己正卧倒在车厢地板上，行进中的火车车厢。洒在他身上的是某人的煮豆子汤。

“操！”基尔伯特拉扯着可怜的上衣，确保它没有粘上别的脏东西。另一个声音正在大笑。

“约什，操你妈的！”他大喊，以压过轰隆隆的火车声。

“士兵，一个可怜的士兵做了噩梦。”被他叫做约什的男人还在笑。

他不客气地坐到那家伙身边，一把夺过他的饭盒，他们的饭盒，用之前发的金属罐子做的，得很小心拿着，不然会割破手。

“没法吃，硬得像石头。”约什告诉他。

基尔伯特轻轻摇晃着容器。清澈的热水下面，每一颗豆子都形状完整。他失望地放下双手。

“到哪了？”

“我怎么知道。”

他把车厢门再往外推开一些。这是那种用来装货的车厢，推拉门有整节铁皮的三分之一宽，顶天立地。金色的风立刻涌了进来。

俄罗斯仿佛无穷无尽的原野。

基尔伯特贪婪地呼吸着自由的空气。他正在进行最后一次移动，他能回到乌拉尔山的另一边了。

他没有在战斗中死去，没有在盟军宣布普鲁士不复存在的“鞭打尸体”中死去，没有在西伯利亚战俘营的冬天死去。他还活着。尽管比一个立在麦地里吓唬乌鸦的假人好不了多少，渐渐没有人问他为什么这么年轻就是说明。

无所谓了，他还活着，他的心脏还在欢欣地跳动，他很快能弄到一些像样的衣服，一把真正的刀片，柏林人总是很喜欢他……如果这趟车的确在开往柏林的话。

基尔伯特感到满足，连烦人的同伴也乐意忍受了。

他和约什都做过飞行员，开过鼻头涂成黄色的Bf-109，虽然从来不在同一个大队：约什在北非，他一直在东线。因此约什说他的击坠数得算成原来的三分之一才能来比较，因为英国人更难对付。

自从他们偶然地被塞进同一节车厢，这三四天来除了到“最前面”从苏联人那里领食物，就是谈论成为战俘前的事。

说到食物……

如果真的有那么一个人在负责给他们安排食物的话，肯定是个幽默感特别强的家伙，因为他们永远猜不到下一顿会是什么。土豆，胡萝卜，胡萝卜，土豆，像今天这样的干豆子，油浸的腌黄瓜，然后才是油，一整碗油。

“你到底来不来吃？”

基尔伯特走到另一个战俘身边，拿出自己的勺子。他们面对面，争抢着把豆子塞进胃里。饭盒很快见底了。

约什直勾勾地看着他，一边打着嗝，好像头一次注意到他的手。他不由得看向自己的手。

“怎么了？”

“一个戒指。”

基尔伯特看着那个光亮的，没有什么装饰的戒指，忽然不知道该怎么回答：“嗯，啊。”

“他们怎么没拿走？”

“这是铁做的，不值钱。”[ 29 ]

“所以……你结过婚。”

这个词跟他简直完全不沾边，不过，当初他的确是出于某种类似的原因才得到戒指的。

“结婚的人比单身汉容易被批准休假。”

约什发出一长串夹杂着嗝的笑声。

“就是为了这个？”

他有一个用来加入飞行大队的普通人身份，只有那个身份结了婚，这不过是某种“技术上的需要”。

“反正有人愿意。”

“跟我说说她。”

基尔伯特忽然觉得对话变得有趣，变得非常地……有迹可循。好像他是个普通人。

“好吧。我和她从小认识。”

“没了？”

我那时以为她是个男孩。

行了，用不着说这个。

她先是嫁给了一个我很讨厌的，装模作样的小少爷，因为我把他揍了一顿。后来他们分手了。

听上去有些复杂。

她会打人，打过我，操，真的很疼。

老天。

“她的眼睛是绿色的。很漂亮的绿色。”

约什吹了声口哨，放过了他。他猜是这个回答实在太俗气。

“你呢？”

约什晃动了一下脑袋：“当然，不过，她肯定早就当我死了。也许和我兄弟结了婚，也许跟美国人跑了。”

基尔伯特没说话。火车哐哐地开着。

“操他妈的，那鬼地方埋掉了我一辈子。”

他终于费劲地意识到，他们在那儿待了很久很久，久到足够毁坏普通人的很多东西。

可能伊丽莎白也以为他死了。

“我不知道该回哪儿去。”约什自言自语般说着。

基尔伯特看向他。“我也是。”

“也找不到工作。我们都是‘军国主义者’。”

“操。”他居然有点想笑。想想看，伊万·布拉金斯基会给他安排什么工作？

“你能想到什么？”

基尔伯特认真地思考起来，假装自己是普通人。

“我曾经很喜欢打猎，也许能去当个助理护林员什么的。”

“好主意，是个好主意。”

他们躺回沉默之中。基尔伯特想着森林，想着深紫色的土地，远处的山在晴天泛着淡蓝的光，那些长得很缓慢的枞树，橡树，和忽然在它们之间出现的空地。

他很快又睡着了。

——————

1963.11

这次碰见伊丽莎白·海德薇利，他没有再说“你还活着”之类的蠢话了。

当时东德人正在腓特烈大街的车站等待地铁c线，站台另一侧停靠的则是城际火车。这还不是车站最混乱的地方，因为这个位于东柏林的车站不得不腾出一半让过路的西柏林人从他们的地铁上下来，换乘他们的火车。当然，政府不会给事情留下出岔子的机会：他们在两者之间弄了一道大概有三米高的墙。

他循规蹈矩地站着，脑子里想的是下班前从办公室电视机上看到的新闻：美国总统约翰·肯尼迪在得克萨斯州的公路上被一名美国公民开枪打死。

基尔伯特看过无数次子弹击中的人如何倒下，对结果确信无疑：破碎的颅骨飞向不同方向，弥漫起粉红色的血雾，剩下的只会是尸体。

这家伙半年前还为自己“是一个小甜面包圈”而自豪[ 30 ]，看来有人并不喜欢他的工作。

基尔伯特开始想一些更实际的东西：等待填写的表格，计划，波恩来的包裹，即将在莱比锡召开的农业展览会。

地铁来了。

一群穿着同样制服的年轻人快乐地涌出车厢，每个人都拿着这样那样的东西，很可能是从东柏林最繁华的大街上买来的：这些来自东部阵营其他国家的青年代表当然有资格买些令他们没有护照的同胞们艳羡的产品。他们看向指示牌，笑着往对面火车站台走去。

他惊讶地看见伊丽莎白在人群最后面出现，同样穿着那身衣服，手里拿着李子酱馅的面包：洒了白色糖霜，装在纸袋里。她也看见他了。

他们站在那儿，别的人不大耐烦地从他们身边挤过。

这之前他们当然见过面，但都是在代表大会上，还有布拉金斯基，阿尔洛夫斯卡娅，卢卡谢维奇等等一大堆人。

伊丽莎白看着他，再看着她那群同伴，再回来看着他。她很高兴，好像以为他是按约定出现的。

“我给你写了信！”

他今天早上刚收到，和路德维希给他的包裹一起。他还没来及看。这么巧。

“去莱比锡？”

伊丽莎白冲他点头。他看见她嘴角好笑地粘着糖粉，很想抱住她，在那儿吻一下。会是甜的。

但他不想惹上麻烦……给她惹上麻烦。

他有点迟疑地走向地铁车门。伊丽莎白善解人意地跟上前一步。

“没关系，我也得走——”

他转过身，车门吓人地合拢，截断了她后面的话。她在车窗外看着他，用食指碰了碰嘴唇，然后把指尖放在车窗玻璃上。紫褐色的车厢开始缓缓移动。很快他就看不见她了。

基尔伯特看向玻璃外侧那一小块油脂和糖霜屑的污迹，感到温暖，感到饥肠辘辘。

他在卡尔·马克思大街上的住处是布拉金斯基安排的，在最顶上，八层，有阳台，电梯，大理石楼梯，单独的浴室。除了只有自己一个人住之外，他都很喜欢。

包裹和信还像他出门前那样放在地上。他想了想，先拆开包裹。

和往常一样，路德维希在里面塞满了他觉得东德买不到的东西：美国咖啡。美国巧克力。石勒苏益格的腌肉和鱼。杏仁蛋糕。

他到处摸索了一遍，没有了。是的，这是内容物一栏填着“食物”的包裹，他亲爱的弟弟从来不会在里面夹带信纸，卡片，或是在食品包装上偷偷写字。

基尔伯特坐了一会儿，拿起信，一下就打开了封口：为了“安全考虑”，寄给他的信要先接受检查。

他开始阅读，在被涂成黑色的地方之间快速前进，奇怪地发现伊丽莎白并没有提到莱比锡或是腓特烈大街的车站。他又读了一遍，逐字逐句地。

最后，他的视线落在被检查涂黑的每一处。

他忍不住开始大笑，身体往后倾倒，从坐在地上变成躺在地上。笑令他失去了力气。

他想着车站里那个冻结的吻，把信纸合拢在胸前，喘着气，闭上眼睛。

明天他会去买一打李子酱馅的面包。

——————

1980.1

“呜——啊——”

“再使点儿劲。”

“我在使劲……该死！”

“等等，重新来一次，和我一起。”

“好，我准备好了。”

“三，二，一。”

“呜呜呜呜啊——”

一道可怕的断裂声，像有什么东西终于被压垮了似的。他们同时惊恐地看向对方。

“不要是——”

“不。”

“我感觉不到……”基尔伯特小心翼翼地松开手，看着他心爱的特拉贝特轿车。它真正意义上地一动不动了。

伊丽莎白的双手还放在轿车的行李室上，保持着努力推动它的姿势。“什么？”

“它歇火了。”

“你是说？”

“我们被困在这儿了。”他告诉她。

伊丽莎白茫然地向每个方向望去。可以知道的是，他们正在布拉迪斯亚发和布达佩斯之间的某个地方，但看不见任何建筑物，路牌，或是过路的人。简直比月球还荒凉。

“我们赶不上会议了。”

“肯定。”

“布拉金斯基会杀了我们。”

“我们告诉他是意外，车坏在路上。”

“我不觉得他相信什么意外。”

“他知道这车经常歇火，”基尔伯特不在乎地耸耸肩，往天上看去，“又下着雪。”

伊丽莎白蹲在车后面，缩成一团，朝手心里呵气。他看着想笑。

“别傻了，到车里去。”

“它歇火了！”

“比雪里强。”他走到她身后，俯低身体，把沮丧的匈牙利人从地上拉起来。他们笨拙地相互拉扯着，总算一同挤进了轿车后座。

寂静中，前挡风玻璃映出雪地微弱的光。

“好冷啊。”

伊丽莎白看向他，伸出手。他握住才发现是冰凉的，比他更冷。她被他的反应逗得大笑，扑倒在他身上。他们在后座上一阵胡闹，想要制造一点温度，过了会儿，伊丽莎白躺在他身上，不动了。

他用手环住她的腰，抱得更紧，直到能感觉她层层衣物下的胯骨。她往下滑动，把脸埋进他的肩膀。因为完全地把重心放给他，他被压得有点喘不过气来。

基尔伯特享受着这种痛苦。他迷迷糊糊地想起更可怕的雪夜，他依靠着马匹的肚子，火堆，勉强能挡风的墙壁，战壕的泥土。

他很多年没有作战了。

伊丽莎白用暖和起来的手摸着他耳边的头发，冻僵了的耳朵。他发出舒服的叹息。

“我以为你比我习惯寒冷。”

“一点也不。”

“那时候呢？”

“什么？”

“你被他们抓走之后。”

基尔伯特稍微抬起头，绿色的眼睛正看着他。他一直等待着被问起，又矛盾地希望她永远别提：对等地，他害怕自己不能承受听她说战后的遭遇。

“那是一个专门用来流放犯人的地方。夏天还不错，不过冬天，糟透了，而且冬天很长。他们说，如果我愿意为他们的报纸写些文章，他们就可以早点放我回去。以我作为飞行员的身份。也用不着亲自写，我愿意签名就行。”

他停顿了一会儿。“我没有接受，我不知道是对是错。”

“说出来会好受些。”

“好，该你了。”

“什么？”

“你那时在做什么？”

“你说上一次？在十月里？”

“我在听。”

“他们来的时候，我正忙着锯靴子。”

“靴子？”

“大家把雕像推倒了，但靴子还留在底座上，有些好笑。几名女工想用锉刀把它们锯下来，我在帮忙。”[ 31 ]

基尔伯特忽然想起他被关在勒尔特街的监狱时，美国人不时来轰炸，投放的是燃烧弹：镁做成的，无法用水扑灭。他被狱监赶到走廊上，拿着装满沙子的桶，盖住火。

当苏联人在东边的阵线上大口吞食着他的领地时，他提着沙桶，在政治犯的监狱里灭火。

伊丽莎白开始亲吻他，柔软的身体像勺子放在另一个勺子里那样紧靠着他。他把手放在她的大腿上，她没有摆脱。他们像两只年迈的野兽，躺倒在故障的，被遗弃的地方。

雪花打着旋儿落在车上，挨着温暖的车窗玻璃，融化了。

——————

1989.7

信封盖着布达佩斯的邮戳，似乎格外显眼。基尔伯特戒备地盯着它，好像在害怕它忽然变成一条蛇。

办公室里电话响个不停，接了一个，又打进来一个。

他忍不住把信封塞到报纸底下，却露出了报纸头版上的照片：匈牙利总理站在奥匈边境被剪断的铁丝网前，宣布通行自由。他重新抽出信封，又干脆把报纸反过来，盖上。

没人在意他的紧张。

冷静下来，没什么，都能解释。他严肃地跟自己说。

寄来的不过是一张开具好的邀请函，同意他前往匈牙利的巴拉顿湖区度假。他可以待上一整个夏天。

这很普通，就像苏联公民夏天会去黑海疗养院或夏令营。出入境时甚至不一定要看这张纸。

都是伊丽莎白的错。他心想。

下班的时间到了。基尔伯特看着同事们开始离开，也站起身，把信封塞进裤子口袋，从办公桌旁拎起行李包。包很不起眼，大小只够放两三天的衣物，他短暂出差时就用这个包。

有人祝他周末愉快，他用准备好的话回答他们，向他们挥手。

“在这儿！”

那辆讨厌地停在布达佩斯东火车站对面，还连续按了好几次喇叭的轿车摇下车窗，他才发觉它等的人是自己。

“快，这儿不给停车。”伊丽莎白很有气势地命令道。他拉开车门。

“你上哪借来的车？”

她来来回回地打量着他：“就一个包？箱子呢？”

“我只是来度假的！”

“好啦，你现在想说什么都行，一切都是合法的。”

她熟练地打着方向盘，跟上香槟色的电车，等待开上大桥。盛夏多瑙河雾气弥漫，他们好像将从云里穿过。

坐火车到布达佩斯。前往和奥地利的边境。越过边境。再从奥地利前往联邦德国[ 32 ]。一个只有伊丽莎白才能想出来的疯狂主意。

他也差不多疯了。

“你打算直接开到维也纳去？”他怀疑地看着注满的油量表。伊丽莎白瞄了一眼倒视镜。

“我打算先在湖区停留一下，以免有人跟着你。”

他把手伸进裤子口袋，碰到了对折起来的信封。

“我还从没去过湖区。”

“我们周末可以住在那里。我请了好几天假。”

“我没有。”

伊丽莎白冲着方向盘笑出了声：“怎么，你难道还打算回去？”

“不，我只是……”他摸了摸衬衫领子，很久以来头一次注意到它不够光滑，有些磨毛起绒了，“有点紧张。”

“别担心。”

他鼓起勇气，诚实地说：“我在害怕。”

“我理解。总之，等你一见到他，就全好了。”

基尔伯特很清楚他们其实都不相信那种话。但他感激地接受了她的鼓励。

“这么多年，我们没有说过话，没有见过面，连一封信也没有。”

“那是因为你们被禁止那样做。他当然爱你，相信我。”

“他的上司——”

伊丽莎白腾出手，安慰地捏了他一下：“只是他的上司。我们都有言不由衷的时候。”

“你把事情说得很简单。”

“我知道会很不容易，特别是对你来说，但无论如何，你是他唯一的哥哥。”[ 33 ]

男人拎着行李包，手里拿着一小块纸，是从包裹的回单上仔细撕下来的。他看看街道上的门牌号，看看纸片，缓慢地走着。整个街区都是深棕色防霜砖砌成的二层公寓楼，有点像圣诞节成排放在商店橱柜里的饼干屋。

他在靠近十字路口的地方停下，差点碰到送牛奶的车。他向司机道歉，接着拿出纸来询问。司机点点头，同时伸手指给他看。他走过去，看着前院一片很小，很整洁的草地。信箱上嵌着一块金属牌，用端正的字体写着：路德维希·贝什米特。

男人走上门前的两级台阶，按动门铃，刚好能听见声音在房间里回荡。他等待着，不安地走来走去，从门前走回到路上，好像防空警报下面不知道躲藏在哪的人。

门打开了。

——————

and the one time ……

1991.3

停在家门口的蓝色特拉贝特不见了。

路德维希掏出钥匙，脚步和心情一样沉重。猎犬阿斯特没明白发生了什么，兴高采烈地跃上台阶，拉着他往前走去。

今天是周日，路德维希的休息天，以他和基尔伯特吵了一架开始。呃，严谨点说，是基尔伯特又冲他发脾气了。

他们搬回到柏林后没多久，基尔伯特彻底失去了工作。东德的工厂纷纷倒闭，被收购，大量原本有着体面职位和福利的工人瞬间被赶到了大街上。

他们不是变成了身无分文的可怜人：联邦政府一比一兑换马克的过渡方式，让东德居民手头的钱翻了倍。但基尔伯特和他曾经在工会里的朋友们居然把这些钱都浪费在柏林各种各样的酒吧里。

今天就是这样一个宿醉的早晨，基尔伯特往往还要不高兴上小半天，虐待洗衣机之类的无辜对象。他在一番犹豫后，决定和基尔伯特谈谈。

冒着烟的情绪被点燃了。基尔伯特把一切过错都怪罪到了联邦政府，也就等于是他的身上，而且言辞相当激烈。路德维希当然不能接受：东德的工业水平一直以来都落后于西德，合并后失去竞争力破产被并购，这又不是他的错。为了尽可能照顾东德居民，政府财政正承受着很大压力，不得不开始收取“统一税”，为此，巴伐利亚人已经在会议上闹了好几次，没想到回到家还要被基尔伯特指责。

路德维希借口要去买牛奶，生气地走出了气氛凝固的房子，直到看见商店紧闭的卷帘才反应过来今天是周日，根本没有东西可买。

幸好阿斯特也跟着他出了门，让他可以假装是遛了趟狗。

他想不出回去该怎么面对哥哥，但总要回去。现在倒好，基尔伯特也赌气出门了，还开着车。

路德维希走进空荡荡的房间，感到前所未有的委屈：有记忆以来，哥哥总是在保护他，向别人炫耀他，只有对着罗德里赫才会像小孩子似的不讲道理，原因自然是“罗德里赫不是我们贝什米特家的人”。

阿斯特循规蹈矩地在壁炉前坐下，从接水器里喝水。路德维希叹了口气，开始整理房间。

基尔伯特的衣服已经洗好烘干，还留在洗衣机里。他把衬衫和自己的挂在一起，准备吃过早饭去熨。

餐桌上乱糟糟地放着报纸，信件和餐具，茶杯里还剩着咖啡，完全冷了。好像基尔伯特已经检查过今天的信箱，早饭吃了一半，才忽然出去的。

路德维希把报纸翻回到头版，不禁皱起眉头。

这是他订的英文报纸每周日的特刊，统一以来的几个月里就没平静过，各种政治派别的专栏作者轮番上阵，最近正紧盯联邦议院就首都问题的辩论。

说英语的评论员自然对柏林这个选项极其抵触，比如今天的头条标题就是：普鲁士在坟墓里说话了[ 34 ]。

如果基尔伯特正在家里，这倒能作为一个冷笑话稍微缓解气氛。

路德维希的视线滑过那些特意用花体印刷的，生怕读者们联想不到第三帝国的大号字母，停留在下方一则被咖啡迹沾污的报道上。

“钻石骑士勋章[ 35 ]得主离世 王牌飞行员背后是否另有真相？”

他匆匆看了眼内容，不用说，又是有着空军甚至空战背景的美国人对拥有铁十字或是金星勋章的王牌飞行员辉煌战绩的怀疑论。

在但凡击坠数超过三十就会被视作“老鸟”，此后强制休假禁飞，不会在前线待满一年的美国飞行员看来，两百场作战胜利或是超过三百的击坠数只能用不可思议来形容。没人能想到这是在普遍多出数十甚至上百倍出击次数的情形下得到的结果。

他曾经小心翼翼地同上司提起，希望可以被允许向阿尔弗雷德·琼斯解释清楚，但康拉德[ 36 ]对此并不感兴趣。路德维希只好保持沉默。

这对他来说并不算最难忍受的事，但对基尔伯特就不一样了：他的哥哥当时正在东线担任昼间战斗机飞行员，Bf-109的方向舵上漆满了击坠标记。即便基尔伯特没有在这个被质疑荣誉的飞行员身上看到自己，也肯定看到了他的僚机，战友，他非常信任以至于愿意患难与共的人们——不是言辞，而是行动上的——在苏联战俘营里，基尔伯特顽固地要求自己必须是他的大队里最后一个被释放的队员，因此直到1955年，才被火车拉回柏林。

这是他后来，大约七十，八十年代，陆续从接受采访的飞行员们之间拼凑得出的结论。基尔伯特从没和他提过。

就像他们说的那样，“两个德国好像不是在同一场战争里战败的”。路德维希当然知道自己是更幸运的一个。

战争刚结束时，他曾经和上司一同反对过奥得河-尼斯河线[ 37 ]，而且困惑于哥哥为什么无动于衷地接受了苏联人的安排：那可是普鲁士一直以来的土地。

后来，他才弄明白——也许比普通人用了更久——这不过是他们放进他脑子里的念头。

他想起战争还只是作为政治的延续而非“唯一罪责”的时代，想起他还是个小孩子的时候，帝国的宰相，奥托·俾斯麦亲王曾向他解释过为什么只有他还是小孩子：欧洲所拥有的，是一颗支离破碎的心脏，长久以来，人们都习惯了把刀剑对准这里，以求得自己的平静。

世界更大了之后，这个传统交由更遥远两端的美国人和苏联人延续。而他，站在巨大裂缝边缘，一次又一次地意识到自己并没有那么了解，也并没有那么像他唯一的哥哥。他为此痛苦，失望，愤怒过，直到精疲力竭。他最大的愿望降低成了在联合国和哥哥见上一面，可苏联好像打定了主意，从不让他们的德国人出现在纽约。

路德维希猜测着他的哥哥会去哪儿，什么时候才会回来……是否还会回来。统一是以类似“接收”的方式完成的，也就是说，距离德意志民主共和国从这个世界上消失，已有半年之久。这半年来基尔伯特就像个吸血鬼一样在柏林游荡。

他得把支离破碎了的修补好。也许他应该给罗德里赫打个电话，奥地利人一定知道答案，他年纪最大，最有经验……

他再次看向报纸上超大字号的“普鲁士”，想着波恩，波恩和柏林，念头来回动摇。

终于，他走到沙发旁，拿起电话。他将要请求相识的议员先生们在首都问题的议案中向柏林投票。[ 38 ]

基尔伯特喝醉了。

匈牙利人能敏锐地分辨出两种状况之间的区别。当他抱怨工作和上司，诅咒俄罗斯恶劣的天气，黑面包和剩下的一切时，他只是想借酒发泄。当他开始唠叨奥地利，腓特烈亲父，西里西亚，就说明有点醉了：他在回忆从前。

男人逐渐倒向桌面，睡眼朦胧地抱起手臂。伊丽莎白拿起酒杯，慢慢喝掉杯底的酒。

酒精带来了她正需要的暖意和松弛。

她在可怕的工作中跋涉了一整周，而且毫无找到出路的迹象。像是看准了苏联人不会再有所行动，匈牙利政府为“转轨”做的努力，已经从偷偷摸摸变得光明正大。伊丽莎白被告知，大量公共资产正在考虑对外资拍卖。

尽管不同党派就此在议会争执不休，伊丽莎白已经看到了最终结果，他们毫无选择：政府近年来需要偿还的贷款利息已经到了一个可怕的地步。

基尔伯特的生活可要比她轻松。原本他就是东部阵营里最漂亮的“橱窗”，现在又有家人照顾，接受着路德维希那边的财政支持。虽然被接管有点伤基尔伯特的自尊心，哎，这家伙，居然还好意思跑到她家里来诉苦，简直是炫耀，和当年怂恿她去打猎一样幼稚。她应该用平底锅把他撵出去的。

伊丽莎白把酒瓶收进自己的碗橱：她有权为德国人制造出的混乱“收点税”。厨房窗外完全黑了，她看了看时间。

喝成这样，自然不可能立刻开车回柏林，路德维希会不会担心？她等会儿可以打个电话……基尔伯特这家伙做事情真是毫无考虑。

“你是打算好了在这儿过夜？”

没有回答。

基尔伯特正以某种非常不舒适的姿势趴在桌上，她看不见他的脸，只有线条绷紧的后背轻轻起伏着。

很多次，他们在这间小得可怜的公寓里喝酒，接吻，做爱，睡在同一个枕头上，藉此在整洁的，没有个性的白日落下后索求发泄，互相依赖。有时，基尔伯特就像今天这样不告而来。这是他们秘密的默契。

但它应该结束了。显然，事情在变化，就像那面荒唐的墙终究被推倒，他们被拘束的生活，和他们用来对抗——或者说是忍受——它的发明，那些被笼罩的夜晚，不能叫喊的欲望，粗鲁的坦诚，本质上也是荒唐的。

他们需要一些现代的，成熟的关系，重新开始。

她把手放在男人的肩膀上，稍微用了点力：“基尔伯特？”

男人的身体往桌子下面滑去，她只好从他手臂下面抱住他，但他比她重的多——

几秒钟后，伊丽莎白发现自己坐在地板上，和一个醉醺醺的家伙抱在一起。他像沮丧的大型犬似的窝在她怀里。

简直不是基尔伯特。

“我是坏德国人。”他闷声闷气地说。

“什么？”

“我的共和国已经停止存在了，可我仍然活着。”

“当然，你有现在这个德国的一半。”

“所以，”基尔伯特的声音有点粘滞，“路德维希是好孩子，而我是坏的那一半。”

她开始觉得基尔伯特真的喝醉了。

“你是怎么跳到这个结论上的？”

“贫穷，专制，好战，耀武扬威，欺凌弱小。”

“你当真那么想？”

“据他们说是那样。”

伊丽莎白想到他们用于描述她自己的词。有时，她与他们同为上帝的子民，其他时候，她只是一个亚洲的，野蛮的，无法理解的，令人害怕的民族。

“你就因为这个把自己灌醉？”

他看向她，血红的眼睛亮闪闪的，然后慢慢地笑了：一个被压垮了的笑。

“我感觉糟透了。”

“你经历过更糟的。”

“那时我很想活着，但现在，”他把她抱得更紧了，“我不能，也不想再去作战。”

“我很高兴你不用再去了，我很高兴。”她温柔地抚摸着他耳边的头发。

他们都是习惯拿起剑的人，在国王往家家户户传递一把带血的刀的时代，在诸神以牺牲显示意志和力量的时代，在整个国家把八成收入充作军费也没有怨言的时代，在弥散的毒雾中，在坦克履带碾过的泥泞里，在水泥和铁丝网包围下。

“那么，还剩下什么意义？路德维希已经能把自己照顾得很好。”

“他仍然需要你，有些事情那孩子永远不能理解，这就是你的存在意义……就是你为什么要来找我说这些。”

倒在血泊里，感到血液逐渐变冷。被割裂，撕碎，被从地图上抹掉，被迫成为附庸。祈祷一场只有奇迹才能挽救的胜利。历经困苦却没有荣誉的战斗。被复仇攫住咽喉。被要求信仰神。被要求不信仰神。残暴的，可笑的，坏的命运。

只有他们才能互相理解，只有他们一起经历过所有事，虽然不总是在同一边。

“罗德里赫那个走运的混蛋。”

她不禁仰头大笑，感到眼睛里很热。也许是因为酒精。

“有段时间，我们都围着他打转。”

不像他们两个，奥地利人总是能维持优雅体面。他是那种……“正常国家”。

他们在安静中依偎着。像从前那些等待着库曼人，塞尔维亚人，苏联人的夜晚。

“好冷啊。”

她去握他的手。被酒精温暖的手。温暖的房间。

但她完全明白他的意思。

——————

EXTRA

（Warning: Erotic Asphyxiation）

2014.12

基尔伯特把手放在女人的脖子上，他惯用的左手。流汗的皮肤给他一种过于亲密的，肮脏的触感。

“用力些，想象你在扼死我。”她要求道。

他看着躺在他身下的女人，她脸颊两侧被汗水沾湿的头发，按照要求慢慢握住手，几乎感觉不到挣扎：太容易了，对他来说，不过是杀死某种更弱小的生物。

他们陷入一种对抗，像有翼之物坠落深渊——

他不由自主地向前倒下，倒进柔软的床垫，几乎心脏发疼。过了好一会儿，呼吸才渐渐变轻。

可怕，伊丽莎白把他的胃口打开到了接近黑暗的地步。

“天啊。”

基尔伯特侧过身，看着她：“你搞砸了。”

“什么？”匈牙利人扭动着身体，在恢复力气。

“你召唤出了一个万恶之源[ 39 ]，战争机器，”他用那些人之前宣告他死亡的话说，“瓦格纳的黄昏。”

她发出狂野的笑：“我只在想一件事。”

“什么？”

“你最好没有毁了我的丝袜，那很贵，是沃尔福特的。”

“没听说过。”

伊丽莎白懒洋洋地解释：“一个奥地利牌子。”

这恶毒的女人故意在他的嫉妒心上跳舞。

“你可以用更婉转的方式说，你喜欢我撕破了丝袜直接进来。”

她轻轻打了他一下，被他捉住手，整个人拉进怀里。他看着她没完全褪下的连裤袜挂在左腿上，有些透明的暗色尼龙，边缘在皮肤上勒出痕迹。从那儿到上面的一段大腿。

“去你的，是我自己从商店买的，我自己的工资。”

他正盘算着怎么惩罚她，响起了铃声。

伊丽莎白抬起头，四处寻找着，找到了：声音从被丢在床角的女式手提包里传来。

她伸手去够，被他拦住，摁进床垫里。

“电话。”她呻吟着。

“它可以等会儿再打。”

几个亲吻后，电话挂断了，伊丽莎白随之屈服。她的手无力地搭在他的手上。

“第二次总是感觉更好？”

“别得寸进尺。”

他露出得意的表情。“你很快就会乞求我。”

她闭上眼睛，脸变得通红。忽然，她把手指伸进他头发中，把他拉向自己。

他能感到她呼出的热气——

电话又响了。

“该死。”伊丽莎白痛苦地拧紧眉毛，身体一阵颤抖。

它转向忙音，断了，又立刻再响起来。女人自欺欺人地抬手遮住脸。基尔伯特只想大笑。

“要不要接？”

“别管它。”

他想到一个绝妙的点子。

“听上去很着急。”

“现，在，不，行。”

警告毫无威胁。

“我帮你。”

基尔伯特握住她胯骨，抬高一点，让他们移动到能够着手提包的位置，也让她的腰悬在空中。他把手伸进小包，一下就找到了手机。

女人畏缩地看着他，一边喘息一边摇头。他点击屏幕，把安静了的电子设备放到她脸旁。

别浪费时间。他用口型说。

伊丽莎白的手放在他胸前，试图推开他。现在她只能发出非常可疑的声音。他享受着过去的每一秒钟。

“挂掉它。”

“请。”

“请，”她乖乖重复，“求你了。”

基尔伯特满意地把手机丢到一边，俯身亲吻她。天啊，他爱死了她的声音。

她还没空和他计较，也还不知道他其实在最开始就挂断了。也许她依然想杀了他。

不过现在还不能。

伊丽莎白看着卧室天花板上的枝形吊灯，它落满了灰尘。就像所有停留在华约时代的建筑物，不论曾经多么宽阔，辉煌，都正被时代无情地抛弃。

“准备好开口了？”

她看向躺在她身边的男人。他接着说：

“你瞒着我的那件事。”

“什么？”

“我觉得你最近在卧室里讨好我，几乎能嗅出负罪感了。”

“讨好你？我只是诚实地说出了我想要的。”

基尔伯特发出一阵笑声。

“不是因为银行？制造业？”

经济危机爆发后，她的确有些困难：资金恐慌逃走，匈牙利转轨以来尤其外向的金融业首当其冲受到打击。

“如果我是在渴求那部分德国，应该讨好的对象难道不是路德维希？”

“嘿！别把我单纯的弟弟扯进来！”

“自私鬼，我就不能在床上提到别的男人？”

“不能。”基尔伯特从她身后抱住她，一边手臂放在枕头下面，环绕着肩膀，另一只手放在她腹部。

她忍不住把自己的手放在他的手上，鲜明地注意到男人的手是多么宽大，有力。

“你正在想那件事。”

这家伙……

“我的上司[ 40 ]，”她叹了口气，“他对我的形象有点儿不满足于指手画脚。”

“只是对你？和我没有关系？”

“好吧，有点关系。”

“我明白了，”她立刻能听出基尔伯特的强装振作，“某种程度上我能理解。”

她摇头：“我在反抗他，我是和你同一边的。”

“在‘战争罪责’这种事上，我不强求你和我同一边。我也从没对巴伐利亚和奥地利的做法生气过，真的。”他干巴巴地说道。

她转过身：“我的上司打算捏造事实，把你说成挟持，掠夺，欺凌匈牙利的唯一罪魁祸首，你真的容忍这主意？”

基尔伯特看着她，好一会儿没说话。终于。

“如果我的确那么想过，你会对我失望么？”

“你——”这回答把她给卡住了。她看到他有些悲伤地笑了，显然正在自我厌弃。

“伊丽莎白，这就是我……我得到了我应得的。”

她找回了逻辑：“我们在谈论的是事实，历史。我不是你的无辜受害者。”

“这种事不会因为多一个人愿意承担就变得轻松些。”

“我也有我应得的。”

忽然，他们之间的所有问题都有了答案：是也不是。谁也无从把所谓的纯粹爱意在一片欲望，罪责，甚至痛恨的泥泞中剥离出来。

如果他们觉得问心无愧，就不会在夜里干这件事。

伊丽莎白第一次被如此教导时还是个孩子，远在她开始怀疑自己的性别之前。她坐在马背上，跟着首领穿过鲜血流淌的营地。背叛者杀死了许多人。

现在，她看着面前的纪念碑，完全不惊讶于它正是在六个月前的某个夜晚悄无声息地竖立起来的。

它试图用比喻来表达一个被扭曲的事实：战争中匈牙利曾是被德国占领的受害者。天使代表着无辜的匈牙利，在天使上方盘旋的鹰代表着七十年前的德国。

她的上司就是这样期望她的：一尊纯洁的雕像，被施加以命运的客体，引人同情的弱者。她自己没有野心和欲望，而只是诱引起他者的野心和欲望。

靠近纪念碑的人行道边缘有一排低矮的栏杆，上面缠绕着铁丝，挂着许多被塑封的纸片，用各种语言写着相同的内容，关于这座纪念碑如何作为谎言。

内容她已经很熟悉。在被抗议性地张贴到这里之前，国家科学院的历史学家们让它先出现在了她的办公桌上。

她在路边站了一会儿，看见有人停下来，低头阅读着。她把手伸进外套口袋，步伐轻快地穿过正在草坪上布置圣诞树的公园。另一边是电车站。

布达佩斯的电车大概是和二元帝国同时被创造出来的。从那时起到今天，它超过了许多倒塌的纪念碑，依然屹立在城市里。

一班车正停着。伊丽莎白向站台跑去，跳进车厢。

**注释**

1 裴多菲·山多尔（Petőfi Sándor）（本文中匈牙利人名，除伊丽莎白自己的之外，都以姓在前名在后），匈牙利爱国诗人，1848年匈牙利革命领导者之一，1849年，在特兰西瓦尼亚方面战事中，革命军由曾参与1830年波兰独立的约瑟夫·贝姆将军统率，裴多菲为其少校副官，在瑟格斯伐尔役中被哥萨克所杀

2 指弗兰茨·约瑟夫（Franz Joseph I），他在1848年的维也纳暴动中登上奥地利皇位，后来成为奥匈帝国的皇帝，妻子是茜茜公主

3 指沙皇尼古拉一世（Николай I）

4 Tarpeian rock，古罗马卡皮托拉山上一处能够俯瞰古罗马广场的陡峭悬崖，叛国犯在此被掷下处死

5 原句中“他”作“她”，为了符合本文略作改动；原为德意志第二帝国建立当天，威廉一世对俾斯麦（后文中的奥托，亲王殿下）所说，本文里谈话者加上了毛奇将军（后文中的赫尔穆特）

6 俾斯麦对巴伐利亚国王路德维希二世许诺500万塔勒，换取其致信建议普鲁士国王即位成为德意志皇帝

7 指普鲁士公主玛丽安娜（Princess Marianne），1806年普鲁士对拿破仑战败后，她在贵族妇女中引领了为战事捐献金银首饰的爱国潮流，事后她们收到铁制饰物为纪念，上面刻有“我把金子换成铁”（Gold gab ich für Eisen）

8 1806年拿破仑进驻柏林，普鲁士王室逃往东普鲁士，据说路易丝王后曾在逃难路中为孩子（也正是后来的威廉一世）编织矢车菊花环，以免孩子哭闹被法军发现

9 1855年，俾斯麦呈递柏林的报告：“除非我否认自己的每一滴普鲁士血液，否则便无法对时下奥地利当权者所认知的那种奥地利维持最起码的好感。”

10 1867年，俾斯麦对北德意志邦联的国会说：“让我们把德国放到马鞍上面！它一定有办法学会怎么骑马。”到1883年，他又在给罗恩伯爵的信中悲观地收回了预言：“这个民族根本就不会骑马！……我所看见的德国前途是一片黑暗。”

11 1226年，神圣罗马帝国皇帝腓特烈二世许可条顿骑士团团长赫尔曼·冯·萨尔扎管理整个普鲁士地区；作为欧洲最后一片皈依基督教的土地，当时的普鲁士尚不在神圣罗马帝国版图之内

12 1920年，根据巴黎和会的结果，德，匈分别在巴黎凡尔赛与一战战胜国签订《凡尔赛条约》，《特里亚农条约》，德国失去13%的领土，10%的人口，东西普鲁士被但泽割断；匈牙利则因战败和短暂的苏维埃建国活动受到更严厉惩罚，失去72%的领土和64%的人口（与1914年相比），此后国内以升半旗向“大匈牙利”致哀

13 pálinka，匈牙利的传统水果白兰地

14 一战后，被凡尔赛条约所排斥的苏德之间曾有秘密的军事互助活动

15 霍尔蒂·米克洛什（Horthy Miklós），匈牙利当时的摄政王，一战时是奥匈帝国的海军上将（后文中的上将先生）

16 国防军中不使用希特勒式的敬礼，而是按照军方的老规矩举手接触帽沿行礼

17 戈林（Hermann Wilhelm Göring）是当时的空军总司令

18 霍尔蒂的长子伊斯特万（István）作为飞行员参加了斯大林格勒战役，于1942年9月阵亡，此处稍稍改变了时间线

19 因为棉花多依靠进口，德军第一年冬季作战的制服多为人造棉

20 奥托·斯科尔兹内（Otto Skorzeny），维也纳人，党卫军特种部队头目，1944年10月，通过绑架摄政王霍尔蒂，扶持德国驻匈牙利帝国部长主权，迫使几乎已向苏联投降的匈牙利继续为第三帝国作战。霍尔蒂的小儿子也叫做米克洛什，故用昵称“米奇”，以示区分

21 1945年，希特勒命令卫戍柏林时说：“我们在东线的一切失败都能追溯到叛国——只能追溯到叛国。”此处稍稍改变了时间线

22 1944年7月，施陶芬伯格（Stauffenberg）上校对希特勒的暗杀失败后，国防军中约七千名被认为有牵连者遭抓捕，处死或监禁，希特勒亲自要求“他们必须像牲畜一样被吊死”

23 布达佩斯战役，从1944年10月到来年2月，历时102天，二战中最漫长的城市战役；苏联错误地派遣了罗马尼亚方面军，致使匈牙利守军顽强抵抗

24 德国通过1938，1940年两次维也纳仲裁，将由于《特里亚农条约》失去的，后分属于捷克斯洛伐克，乌克兰，罗马尼亚的土地重新判决给匈牙利，从而使被偏袒的匈牙利成为其仆从国；第二次仲裁只实际判决了北特兰西瓦尼亚，“剩下的一半视罗马尼亚表现而定”，故称为“一半的承诺”。二战后在苏联主持下，罗马尼亚重新得到北特兰西瓦尼亚

25 千年帝国，指第三帝国自称继承自神圣罗马帝国；布达佩斯的国会大厦，是作为奥地利政府庆祝匈牙利“来到欧洲一千年”的礼物修建起来的，苏联和华约时代仍然被用做政治场所，只是在屋顶加装了红星

26 Gotthard Heinrich，东普鲁士人，德国陆军大将，防御专家，1945年3月在柏林抵抗了朱可夫的第一次进攻，4月被希特勒解除职务

27 1944年11月后，盟军对进攻和占领德国本土的行动代号

28 1948年1月至11月，盟军（主要是美国的）军事法庭对曾在第三帝国政府任职的官员进行审判听证，又称部门审判，威罕斯楚沙审判；3月，霍尔蒂在关于德国驻匈牙利的帝国部长艾德蒙德·费森迈耶（Edmund Veesenmayer）的审判中作为证人出席，之后无罪获释，于1950年流亡至葡萄牙，并撰写了回忆录《为了匈牙利的一生》（Ein Leben für Ungarn）

29 二战时，德国经济拮据的新人之间流行过不锈钢的婚戒

30 1963年6月，肯尼迪在西柏林做了“柏林墙下的演说”，在用德语说“我是一个柏林人” （Ich bin ein Berliner）时，错误地加了不定冠词ein，把句子的意思变成了“我是一个小甜面包圈”（Berliner是一种面包的牌子）

31 1956年10月的布达佩斯事件中，斯大林的雕像被推倒

32 匈奥边境宣布通行自由后，大批东德居民通过前往匈牙利旅游，取道奥地利进入联邦德国，到1989年10月这么做的已有近四万人，随后东德政府允许所有居民申请护照出境

33 德语中einziger既有“唯一的”意思，也有“无与伦比的”意思

34 原评论自英国作者James Hawes

35 钻石双剑银橡叶骑士十勋章，第三帝国时期个人能获得的最高军事荣誉；当然也是铁十字勋章中的一种

36 指康拉德·阿登纳（Konrad Adenauer），联邦德国首任总理

37 1945年，波茨坦协定要求德国将该线以东的领土主权全部交出，包括波拉美尼亚，西里西亚，波森，东西普鲁士，但泽；西德政府以使用“波兰和苏联统治下的前德国领土”的措辞以拒绝承认，直到1990年德国统一时，才终止对该线以东的领土要求

38 波恩，西德首都。1991年6月，德国议会就统一后首都问题投票，柏林以338票同意，320票反对通过议案

39 丘吉尔将德国发动两次世界大战的罪责归咎于普鲁士时所说

40 指匈牙利总理欧尔班·维克托（Orbán Viktor），后文中的纪念碑即布达佩斯自由广场上的Szovjet Hősi Emlékmű

**说明**

# 标题释义为“几近疯狂，失去理智，精神错乱”，按构词的字面翻译为“沉入夜色之中”

# 请批判看待该文的历史&政治观点，特别是ww2部分

# 有一些故意为之的事实错误，比如改变了某些事件的发生顺序

因为涉及到比较多历史观念，在文中也没有全都表达清楚，再作些补充

设定基于以下几点：

基尔伯特的身份从条顿骑士团（也就是普鲁士的史前史部分）起，到“德国的哥哥，现在还住在德国家里”（史后史，变成德意志史了，更严格说，限定在柏林/勃兰登堡地域），之间没有中断（死亡，失忆什么的），是德国（路德维希）唯一的哥哥

“普鲁士的五次死亡”分别发生在1871（“溶解”在第二帝国中），1918（一战战败，威廉二世退位，政府建制被托管给魏玛联盟），1932（“鞭打普鲁士”行动，政府被国社党罢黜），1947（被盟军正式废除建制，王领被苏联索走，“改造”成加里宁格勒，德民从原领土强制迁出），1990（德意志民主共和国宣布停止存在）

“最后一根稻草”指1991年，德国将柏林选为统一后新首都

路德维希至少在1805年就存在了，且被普抚养着，较长时间里都是小孩子，大约一战前到少年时代

最终只保留了这两个“德国”角色（显然远远不够，也许需要GER48），相对来说普的角色成分更纯粹，这样路德维希就有点人设复杂到精神分裂了，不过主体基本是西德-莱茵兰-和神罗，查理曼乃至古罗马时期的日耳曼部分有点承继关系的部分

有时也把巴伐利亚单独说，但为了方便没有人设

伊万的身份从帝俄到苏俄，之间也没有中断什么的，苏联采用“大房子”的表述来考虑了

奥匈帝国时的奥洪关系理解为结婚，后来相应地是离婚

越到近现代，越削弱了各角色的自主性，更像是普通人

**ARCHIVAL SOURCES**

1848: Year of Revolution，Mike Rapport

1924: The Year That Made Hitler，Peter Ross Range

Potsdam: The End of World War II and the Remaking of Europe，Michael Neiberg

Konrad Adenauer (1945-1963)，Konrad Adenauer

Ottoman Centuries: The Rise and Fall of the Turkish Empire，Patrick Balfour

The Guns of Aguest，Barbara W. Tuchman

The Proud Tower：A Portrait of the World Before the War, 1890-1914，Barbara W. Tuchman

The March of Folly: From Troy to Vietnam，Barbara W. Tuchman

Balkan History in the 20th Century，Ma Xipu & Yu Zhihe

Berlin 1961: Kennedy, Khrushchev, and the Most Dangerous Place On Earth，Frederick Kempe

The Berlin Diaries，Marie Vassiltchikov

Goodbye to Berlin，Christopher Isherwood

Mr Norris Changes Trains，Christopher Isherwood

Reluctant Meister: How Germany’s Past is Shaping Its European Future，Stephen Green

A Life in Power: Kaiser Wilhelm II，Christopher Clark

Die verspätete Nation und radikale Gedanken，Cao Weidong

Der Wendepunkt der krise:die konservative Revolution in Deutschland，Cao Weidong

Von Bismarck zu Hitler，Sebastian Haffner

Preußen ohne Legende，Sebastian Haffner

Anmerkungen zu Hitler，Sebastian Haffner

From Eastern Europe to the New European，Jin Yan

Fragile Rise: Grand Strategy and the Fate of Imperial Germany 1871-1914，Xu Qiyu

Eichmann in Jerusalem: A Report On the Banality of Evil，Hannah Arendt

Nazi Germany:A New History，Klaus P.Fischer

The History of an Obsession: German Judeophobia and the Holocaust，Klaus P. Fischer

Is Paris Burning，Larry Collins & Dominique Lapierre

Parvenüs und Profiteure: Korruption in der NS-Zeit，Frank Bajohr

Modernity and the Holocaust，Zygmunt Bauman

The Holocaust: Roots, History, and Aftermath，David M. Crowe

Gemany: Memories of a Nation，Neil Macgregor

Die deutsche Katastrophe，Friedrich Meinecke

The Shortest History of Germany，James Hawes

Die deutsche Jugendbewegung，Cao Weidong

The Germans，Emil Ludwig

How to Treat the Germans，Emil Ludwig

The German War: A Nation Under Arms, 1938-1945，Nicholas Stargardt

The brain of an army: a popular account of the German general staff，Wilkinson Spenser

The German Empire: A Short History，Michael Stürmer

Deutsche Kultur（1945-2000），Hermann Glaser

Berlin: Imagine a City，Rory MacLean

Danube: A Sentimental Journey from the Source to the Black Sea，Claudio Magris

Der Gespaltene Westen，Jurgen Habermas

Political Order in Changing Societies，Samuel P. Huntington

The Clash of Civilizations and the Remaking of World Order，Samuel P. Huntington

A Mad Catastrophe: the Outbreak of World War I and the Collapse of the Habsburg Empire，Geoffrey Wawro

The Habsburgs，Andrew Wheatcroft

The Habsburg Empire: A New History，Pieter M. Judson

Dark Continent: Europe's Twentieth Century，Mark Mazower

La Nuit，Elie Wiesel

La Tregua，Primo Levi

A Guest in My Own Country: A Hungarian Life，George Konrad

The Radetzky March，Joseph Roth

The Sleepwalkers: How Europe Went to War in 1914，Christopher Clark

Der Gefühlsstau. Ein Psychogramm der DDR，Hans-Joachim Maaz

Bending Spines: The Propagandas of Nazi Germany and the German Democratic Republic，Randall L. Bytwerk

EUROPE ON TRIAL: The Story of Collaboration, resistance and Retribution during World War II，István Deák

The House of the Dead: Siberian Exile Under the Tsars，Daniel Beer

My Past and Thoughts，Alexander Herzen

Savage Continent: Europe in the Aftermath of World War II，Keith Lowe


End file.
